Animus (Contest Entry)
Introduction Arx sum iam his ex si est fortis soli sat Te memor invindigo indicas la mis su familia Vo vi a tan o va mi et va en meehto a mi volan va vi o mi desen vi et o me ha Aven aaa vuso meehto aavi aavi so mi a no hosen Vis o san (Believe it or not, those are the actual lyrics) Animus was created by me for Pokeball's Video Game Soundtrack OC Contest, I got Id Purpose! Appearance Animus appears to be a pure black NightWing with a smallish build, and skinny legs. He has a comically long tail, which is pointed at the tip, similar to a spear. The silver scales under his wings seem to glow at night, though they are not visible during the day. His horns, talons, underscales and wing membranes are dark gray, barely differential from his other scales. His pure white eyes suggest that Animus is blind, however he can sense things better then he can see things, such as the sky, directions, and objects in front of him. - lots of scars: missing a chunk of his tail, left ear, and has a scar above his right eye Personality Animus can be happy one moment - and angry or upset the next. He can never really decide which mood to be in, even when it's quite obvious. The only dragon Animus is always kind and helpful to - no matter the circumstance - is his creator and master, Resolve. He is also always worshipful to The Motherrock, whom he believes he was reincarnated from. Backstory/History Animus was created in a lab, with his first memories being that of two figures' silhouettes looming over him. It did not scare him, however, for he couldn't feel emotions yet. He could only feel akin to the creatures in front of him. He would later learn that he was part of a government experiment, a test to see if animus powers could work on and effect inanimate objects. Animus was once a block of stone, a rare chunk of gray agate that presumably had it's origins in space. He still wears a piece of that "Motherrock" in a silver necklace around his neck. His creator, an animus named Resolve, was especially proud of his creation, and enchanted him with all the emotions he has now. However, when Resolve's power ran out and he couldn't give his project a heart or soul, the NightWing queen, Queen Ruthless, sent her guards to capture Resolve and his creation, in fear that Animus would be dangerous to the dragons of Pyrrhia. Resolve didn't want to give up his figurative son, and so he fought off the guards while giving Animus directions to his secret hideout. The fate of Resolve is unknown. Relationships Resolve Animus' father figure. He was the one who created him, and gave him his mind and powers. He failed, however, to give Animus a soul before his powers ran out and they were discovered by Queen Ruthless' guards. The Motherrock The small piece of gray agate Animus worshifully calls "The Motherrock" had it's origins in space, however it fell down to Pyrrhia and was discovered by archeologists. It was then given to Resolve for his experiment. Trivia - Animus means 'purpose' (I must admit I was super close to naming him Mecca) - Epi ALWAYS wanted to make this kind of character, and Animus was the perfect candidate for it! Gallery Dragon-2s.png|FR Animus by Yinjia!! He looks so awesome!! Other .. ..-. -.-- --- ..- .- .-. . .-. . . - -.. .. -. --. -.... .. ... --..-- --. --- --- -.. .--- --- -...! -- --- .-. ... . -.-. --- -.. . .. ... .- .... .- .-. -.. .-.. .- -. --. ..- .- --. . - --- ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. - ..! -. --- .-- -... . ..-. --- .-. . .. .-- .- ... - . -- --- .-. . --- ..-. -.-- --- ..- .-. - .. --. -- . -- .. .-- --- ..- ..- .-.. -.. .-.. .. -.- . - --- ... .- -.-- - .... .- - - .... . ..-. .. .-. ... - ..-. .. ...- . .--. . --- .--. .-.. . - .... .- - -.. .-.-. --- -.. . - .... .. ... -- . ... ... .- --. . -... . .-.. --- .-- -.--. .- -. -.. --. .. ...- . .- - .-. . - -. ... .-.. .- - .. --- -. - --- .--. .-. --- ...- . .. - -.--.- .- ..- - --- -- .- - .. -.-. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- --. . - .- ..-. .-. . . -.. .-. .- .-- .. -. --. --- ..-. --- -. . --- ..-. -.-- --- ..- .-. -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. ...! .-- --- .-- --..-- --..-- -.-- --- ..- .----. ...- . .-- .- ... - . -.. .- .-.. --- - --- ..-. - .. -- . --- -. - .... .. ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .- - .-.. . .- ... - .. - .----. ... .-- --- .-. - .... .. -! -.- .. -. -.. .- .-.-.- ... .- ...- . .- --. --- --- -.. -.. .- -.-- -..-. -. .. --. .... -! This contest is now over! Give a big round of applause to the people that spend their time decoding this message; Aurora, Snowball, Gunpla, Wolves, and Salty! Clap clap! Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Non-Binary Category:Disabled Characters